


Suggested Viewing

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Breeding Bench, Degrading Praise, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn Watching, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, in that omegas are auctioned off and mostly used for sex after they present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex knew he shouldn't have clicked the link. It was wrong, and it was creepy, and it was like slowing down to gawk at a car accident.But omegas were so rare he'd only seen them in porn, and finding out that one of the guys from his high school lacrosse team had presented as an omega a few years after graduation? He couldn't help but be curious.Finding out that the guy who presented wasChuck, the gorgeous and talented senior Alex had never been able to talk to without stammering? That was too tempting to pass up.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 316
Collections: Anonymous





	Suggested Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> MIND THE TAGS, this is just. pure filth. with no redeeming qualities. 
> 
> Additional warning for a very brief mention of newly presented omegas having their eggs harvested to be used for fertility treatments and omegas being auctioned off after this happens. Didn't quite fit the forced sterilization/forced pregnancy tags but still a warning for forced egg collection. It's mentioned but not otherwise a part of the fic.

Alex knew he shouldn't have clicked the link. It was wrong, and it was creepy, and it was like slowing down to gawk at a car accident.

But omegas were so rare he'd only seen them in porn, and finding out that one of the guys from his high school lacrosse team had presented as an omega a few years later? He couldn't help but be curious.

Finding out that the guy who presented was _Chuck_ , the gorgeous and talented senior Alex had never been able to talk to without stammering? That was too tempting to pass up.

He hadn't thought about Chuck in years, busy with college in another state, until one Friday evening when he was alone in his dorm room trying to get through his organic chem homework, another teammate he'd only seen a couple times since graduation sent him a message. _dude did you hear chuck turned omega??_

 _What the fuck, no_ , Alex replied. At that point he'd thought it was bullshit. Chuck was the least _omega_ guy he could think of. Chuck had been six feet tall already by the time he graduated, fast and confident with shoulders Alex had maybe jerked off to in the shower throughout his whole junior year. _Omegas_ were cute little twinks who begged for alpha cock on the porn sites that charged three times as much as regular porn. Maybe it was because he was a beta, but Alex had never seen the big attraction, although a couple alphas he knew bragged about only being able to get off to omega porn, like not being able to nut for anything less than a triple hole omega gang bang was a sign of virility or whatever. 

His teammate sent him a link. Alex clicked it, expecting to be rick-rolled, but instead it took him to one of the top omega porn sites. Omegas used to be detained by the government under the Fertility Improvement Act as soon as they presented, until advances in IVF had made breeding facilities obsolete. Now omegas were only detained until their eggs could be harvested, then auctioned off to companies in the entertainment or hospitality industry. Birth rates were up nationwide, the omega detention program was generating revenue instead of draining the treasury for the first time in decades, and lowly betas like Alex got to at least watch omegas get fucked by alpha porn stars, even if they were still far too rare for Alex to ever think he'd get to meet one.

Except now he _knew_ one, because the video preview his teammate had linked to was undeniably a picture of Chuck. It was a close-up of his face as he looked up at the camera while lying on his stomach. He looked drunk or high or something, with huge pupils and a glazed expression, and his lips were so red Alex suspected they'd given him lipstick, but it was definitely Chuck. Alex's teammate and unacknowledged high school crush.

Alex bit his lip and hovered over the play button.

He shouldn't. Should he? This wasn't some random porn star, this was Chuck.

This was _Chuck_. Alex's dick twitched as he remembered Chuck, laughing and golden and way out of his reach. Chuck had barely known Alex's name, and now Alex was looking at a video titled "***NEW OMEGA*** VIRGIN TAKES FIRST KNOT" and all he had to do to watch it was enter his credit card information.

He'd never opened his wallet faster. 

The video set was a frankly boring room, almost clinical off-white walls and pale gray floor tiling compared to the sets most porn featured, but Alex guessed it made sense. Nobody was pretending anyone would be watching this video for some flimsy concocted plot. The camera started with the central attraction squarely in frame: a naked man secured to a breeding stand, his arms at his sides and strapped at the wrist and bicep, his legs demurely together - so far - and strapped at the thighs and calves. Alex swallowed hard and leaned forward unconsciously, comparing the body in front of him with what he remembered of Chuck. The context was too different for him to be certain it was the same person.

The camera zoomed in slowly on the man's neck, showing a thick leather collar with a single silver bell on the front. Alex had seen a couple other videos with omegas in training, one with a collar bell and one with bells on wrist cuffs. It was a common way to keep track of omegas while they were new, to make it harder for them to sneak around. The close-up caught enough of the omega's face that Alex could tell for sure that it was Chuck, though without the stubbly beard he'd been growing by the time they'd graduated. Alex couldn't remember ever seeing an omega with facial hair or body hair. Did it fall out when they presented, or were they waxed? 

A caption flashed up below the video: _New Omega Charlie gets mounted by Alpha Trainer Bill_. Alex blinked at "Charlie" but the video resumed before he could decide whether he liked that better or worse than Chuck.

The camera panned to the room's open doorway, where a tall, well-muscled alpha had just appeared. A _really_ tall alpha, Alex amended, looking at how close his head was to the top of the door frame. They must have gone with the biggest alpha in the place to make Chuck look smaller. The alpha was wearing a plain white t-shirt with sleeves that stretched around thick biceps tank and dark jeans with a black leather belt over plain work boots. Alex wanted to roll his eyes at the ripped from 50 Shades dom gear, but he was too busy holding his breath in anticipation of what would happen next.

The alpha entered the room silently and stood just inside the door for a long minute. Alex didn't know what he was waiting for until Chuck stiffened, his collar bell ringing at the sudden movement, and Alex realized he'd caught the scent of alpha in the room. 

"You look real good all laid out for me, omega," the alpha said quietly, and Chuck _freaked out._ Alex winced in sympathy as Chuck thrashed against the stand, pulling and twisting and getting absolutely nowhere. The alpha let him struggle until he wore himself out for the moment.

When Chuck was panting with exertion but otherwise lying still, the alpha walked closer, letting his footsteps fall more heavily so Chuck could hear him coming. The camera zoomed in on Chuck's blindfolded face, showing how pink his lips were stretched out around the contrasting black gag, and Alex wasn't sure anymore that the redness of his mouth in the preview pic had been due to lipstick. Chuck let out a thready whimper when the alpha came to a stop in front of him. Jesus, did they have a mic built into the stand? Alex rubbed idly - okay, he pretended it was idly - at the front of his jeans, massaging the growing bulge. 

"Pretty boy," the alpha said softly, and Chuck flinched away from the alpha's hand cupping his cheek. The alpha followed the movement and rubbed his thumb over Chuck's lips, tracing the circle of the gag. "Nobody ever call you that before? I'll tell you every day, omega. So pretty all strapped down and waiting for me."

Alex's mouth was completely dry, and he couldn't pretend he wasn't already hard in his jeans. He felt bad for Chuck, sure, but seeing him like this, his muscled back and ass and thighs now being panned over lovingly by the camera as the alpha walked a slow circle around him, trailing a hand over whatever bare skin he felt like touching like Chuck was a car he was thinking about buying, was bringing all the suppressed locker room glances Alex had furtively added to his spank bank during his teens out in shameless technicolor.

"I can smell you getting wet for me," the alpha said, and Chuck let out a fearful, begging whine. Alex nearly broke the zipper of his jeans from wrenching his fly open so fast. "Squirm all you like, pretty boy, you can't lie to me. You're the same as any other omega. Ever since you presented you've been waiting for a nice, thick, alpha cock to open you up, and today, you're going to get it."

That provoked another round of panicked thrashing. Alex kept his eyes glued to the screen as he lifted up off his chair just enough to shove his jeans down to his ankles. He should've taken his fucking shoes off before he started, but it was too late now. No way was he looking away long enough to untie his laces.

Chuck keened when the alpha smoothed both hands over his ass. Chuck wasn't a small guy, but the alpha completely dwarfed him, and one palm was enough to cover each cheek. 

"Where's that hungry little hole of yours?" the alpha said casually. He spread the globes of Chuck's ass, revealing his tightly clenched pucker. "Here's one hole. Bet it's hungry, too, huh?" The alpha rubbed the knuckle of his thumb over Chuck's asshole and Chuck's thighs jumped and flexed as he strained to get away from the pressure. Alex pumped his hand over his cock faster, his whole body fizzing with how wrong this was, watching his former teammate this way.

"But it's not the one I'm smelling, is it?" The alpha pulled a lever on the side of the stand and Chuck moaned in garbled protest as his legs were dragged apart, splaying into a wide vee that the camera immediately zoomed into. There, under the asshole the alpha was still teasing with his thumb, were the slick pink lips of Chuck's cunt, and Alex had to grab the base of his cock and squeeze not to come at the first sight of it.

Jesus, it was obscene to think of Chuck flashing that around the locker room. Why couldn't he have presented during a practice, or after a game? He would've protested - he was squirming around a lot on the stand as the alpha moved between his legs, rubbing circles on his ankles and standing back far enough that the camera could catch how Chuck's cunt was contracting and drooling slick with the soothing touches - but the team could've handled him. Alex could've touched that ass, fucked that cunt, instead of watching someone else do it, and for a moment he was _angry_ with Chuck for denying him, before Chuck's muffled begging filtered back through the roaring in his ears and he remembered to be sympathetic.

Nobody wanted to be an omega, and now, as Alex watched the alpha's hand creep slowly, unstoppably up Chuck's bare calves and over the backs of his knees and linger on the inside of his thighs, Alex was getting a detailed demonstration of exactly why not.

"Easy, pretty boy," the alpha said, because Chuck was whining and twisting again, his collar bell jingling frantically. Instead of letting him tire himself out this time, the alpha just ignored it, moving forward to rub his fingers over Chuck's folds until they spread for him like flower petals and revealed the deeper pink seam within. "There it is," the alpha said, almost reassuring. "There's that hungry little hole. So pretty and wet for me, omega." 

Chuck let out a muffled little sob. Alex's cock blurted precome and he started stroking again, forcing himself to go achingly slowly so he didn't come too fast.

"Virgin betas, you have to stretch them out," the alpha said, turning to the camera a little. "Omegas, well. They're built to just take it."

Chuck didn't like that at all. Just like before, the alpha ignored his struggling and muffled protests. He settled the still-clothed bulge of his cock against Chuck's exposed cunt and rocked his hips, making Chuck's angry grunts go up an octave into panicked whines. The alpha gripped his hips firmly and ground against him, five, six, seven times, until Chuck's head jerked to the side and his body stiffened all at once. 

"There's a good boy," the alpha said, stepping back to show how Chuck's slick had soaked into the front of his jeans and darkened the cloth. "Coming from my cock even before it's out of my pants. Such a good little omega slut."

Chuck was quiet except for his breathing, something defeated in the way he was now lying on the stand for support instead of struggling against it. He still whimpered at the sound of the alpha's belt unbuckling and his fly slowly unzipping, but he didn't fight this time, not even when the alpha stepped forward to glide the head of his cock against Chuck's soaked cunt.

Alex would have protested, but Alex could see that the alpha was hung like a fucking stallion. Chuck wasn't a small guy, but Alex couldn't see how that was ever going to fit, much less without stretching first.

"Just relax, omega," the alpha said, nudging his cock head forward with a little more purpose now. Chuck's cunt was spread around it, his folds displaced by the massive intrusion. The tip of the alpha's dick pushed against his slit, which winked open just a bit before Chuck whined and the alpha pulled back. Over and over, almost hypnotic, the alpha ground forward a tiny bit further, stretching Chuck's virgin entrance a little bit wider, streaking his cock with Chuck's slick and Chuck's cunt with his precome. "Relax and take what you're given. Your body's been waiting for this. You feel how empty you are? How hungry, deep inside?"

Chuck let out a little hiccuping moan that sounded more pleasured than protesting. He was rocking his hips, not moving away, but chasing the pressure of the alpha's cock every time it lessened. His slit was gaping open now on every pass, pressed apart by the tip of the alpha's cock that was wider than four of Alex's fingers put together. 

"That's it." The camera pulled back for a few seconds to show the alpha reaching up to grip the back of Chuck's neck. Chuck moaned loudly, and when the camera moved back to his cunt there was a fresh pulse of slick glazing the alpha's cock. "I'm going to give this begging little cunt what it needs."

Alex wished he was above finding that kind of cheesy porn dialogue hot, but when it was followed by the alpha pressing his dick forward until finally, _finally_ Chuck's straining cunt stretched wide enough for the tip to pop in, how could he help it? Chuck cried out and, unbelievably, tilted his hips up, moving into the intrusion.

"Good boy, good hungry little slut," the alpha purred, sliding forward in slow, steady thrusts. Wordless cries kept falling from Chuck's mouth. Alex gave up on restraint and stroked himself furiously, spilling over his hand just as the alpha's hips met Chuck's ass.

"You took every inch like a pro," the alpha said, pausing while he was fully seated to run his hands in slow strokes over Chuck's hips and back. "Whining little virgin, didn't know what you needed, did you? You feel full, baby?"

The camera panned in a circle to show Chuck's face for the first time since the alpha had started touching him. He was a _wreck_ , his chin soaked with drool that had escaped the gag and the blindfolded matted at the corners with tears. The alpha reached up and pulled it off, and Chuck blinked at the camera, his eyes unfocused. His brow furrowed like he was trying to figure out what he was looking at, but then the alpha rocked forward and his concentration was broken, his eyes flying wide open as the alpha started to fuck him in earnest.

"Gripping me so tight, so hot and wet and sweet for me," the alpha said, fucking him almost leisurely. The camera moved lower to capture the front of Chuck's body, showing the flush halfway down his chest that darkened his pink nipples. His cock swayed back and forth as he was rocked with the alpha's thrusts. It was already wet at the tip from his previous orgasm and was half hard again, completely ignored by the alpha steadily plowing his cunt. Alex groaned and started stroking himself again, even though it sent pained twinges of over-stimulation through him. Maybe he could come again before the alpha did.

Or maybe not, since the alpha's pace was picking up. "You ready for what you really need?" the alpha was saying, hands gripping Chuck's hips as he fucked into him with an audible slap of hips against ass, a louder counterpoint to the jingling of Chuck's collar. "A nice thick knot splitting you open? It's coming, baby, it's already stretching your pretty little hole wide. Yeah, there it is," he said, as Chuck's moans turned into the loudest yell he'd made the whole video. The alpha's thrusts had gone tiny, just jerks of his hips forward as he forced his knot in as deep as it would go. "I feel you locking down on me, sweetheart. Tight little cunt sucking out all my come. Take it, omega."

Chuck took it, hiccuping through the gag in little moans and whines as the alpha groaned above him. "Filling you up," the alpha muttered, and Alex cursed his dick for being too sensitive to really jerk the way he wanted, even as the sharp pleasure of a second build-up grew low in his pelvis. "Keeping all that come locked up inside you where it belongs. You feel it?"

Chuck moaned and actually nodded. He'd gone totally boneless on the stand, his pupils blown huge. 

"Took me so well, baby. Such a good boy," the alpha said, and the camera panned from Chuck's blissed-out face to the spread of his legs once again, the alpha leaning back to show where his whole massive cock was buried inside Chuck's stretched, reddened cunt, his knot locking them in place.

And then the video faded out. Alex could have cried with frustration, feeling like he was right on the edge of coming but needing more to get him over the crest the second time. He was wiping one hand on his pants, trying to get his fingers clean enough to rewind the video, when the picture came back.

It was showing the same alpha as before, but cleaned up and wearing different clothes, sitting on a chair in a different room with soft yellow walls and looking at a point just to the side of the camera. It was easier to think of him as Bill instead of an archetypal nameless alpha once he was wearing a soft flannel shirt and smiling.

Or maybe he was less intimidating this way because he had Chuck sitting in his lap. Chuck was wearing clothes, sort of, a loose white tunic that was rucked up to his ass as he squirmed, his thighs wrapped around Bill's thick waist. Bill was rubbing his back soothingly as Chuck leaned into his chest. 

"We often get questions about our new omegas, viewers wanting to know how they are, whether they're happy once they have time to adjust," a voice from off-camera said. "So how's Charlie doing now?" 

"Yeah, a lot of people get worried about new omegas, especially the fussy ones like Charlie here. But he's settling in just fine, aren't you, Charlie?" 

"Yes, alpha," Chuck had his face tucked into Bill's neck, so his agreement was muffled but immediate. Alex's hand sped up reflexively. Watching Chuck struggle had been hot in a dirty-wrong, electrifying way, but seeing him snuggly and obedient, nestled happily into an alpha's lap with his legs and ass bared to the camera, was a new kind of white hot jolt.

"He's pretty blissed out right now," Bill said. "We were doing a group shoot earlier, so he's got three loads plugged up into him." 

The camera panned down. Bill lifted Chuck's hips without fanfare and angled him so the plugs in his ass and cunt were on full display, matte black against his reddened and stretched holes. Alex mashed the space bar with his cleaner hand to pause and stroked himself just to that image, Chuck all come drunk pliant and plugged up, offering himself up to the viewer - to _Alex_ \- to be used. His toes curled as his second orgasm blew through him, and he stared at the ceiling, panting, for a long minute before uncurling his sticky hand from his now very sensitive dick and restarting the video.

"Charlie's extra responsive to alphas. It happens a lot with late bloomers. As long as he's got come inside him and something to clench on, he's a happy camper." Bill settled Chuck back into his lap. Chuck barely seemed to notice the manhandling, only arching his back automatically when Bill gripped his hips. 

"The next video we're putting up for him has some punishments, so we just wanted folks to know that he's calmed down a lot since his first week. He's a very good boy, right Charlie?"

"I'm a good boy," Chuck repeated obediently, and Bill smiled and stroked his hair.

"Jesus Christ," Alex said aloud, and watched the whole rest of the segment. Bill gave updates on how well Chuck was doing in his training and how happy the crew was to work with him now that he'd settled down. Alex couldn't take his eyes of Chuck the whole time, watching how he shifted around and clenched on the plugs, moaning softly into Bill's neck. At one point he tilted his head up and mouthed at Bill's jaw insistently until Bill, chuckling indulgently, gripped him by the hair and tilted his head back for a kiss. 

Alex couldn't come again tonight, not after coming so hard twice in a row. Could he? No. There was no way.

But there were two more videos featuring Chuck in the site's recommended playlist, one titled "***NEW OMEGA*** FIRST OBEDIENCE LESSON (EDGING and SPANKING)" and one titled "***NEW OMEGA*** ENDURANCE TRAINING---can he take all FIVE KNOTS??"

"I'm going to hell," Alex said, and clicked the next video.


End file.
